The No-Life Emperor
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Alucard, trapped in nonexistence, is given a choice. Spend decades killing off the millions of souls or a year after giving away them and all his powers to someone in another world. And when he finds a certain prince during the Invasion of Japan, he can't help noticing how familiar those violet eyes are. Vampire/Sadistic/Kind of Insane/Evil/Powerful Lelouch. Harem, Gore, Some humor


Code Alucard: No-Life Emperor

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Code Geass.

Summary: Alucard, trapped in nonexistence, is given a choice by the closest thing to God. Spend decades killing off the millions of souls or a year after giving away all his souls and powers to someone in another world. And when he finds a certain prince during the invasion of Japan, he can't help noticing how familiar those violet eyes are. Vampire, Powerful, Evil Lelouch. Harem.

Regular Speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Beta-ed by Dragon Wizard 91

Challenge by Fox Boss

Vlad III, The Impaler, The Voivode of Wallachia. Dracula, The Count, The Vampire. Alucard, The No Life-King, The Lapdog of Hellsing.

Each of those titles had been ones he had associated himself with at one time or another. And each time he died, he left behind the previous name and titles. Vlad was beheaded by the Turks and became Dracula; Dracula was staked by Abraham Van Hellsing and became Alucard. And each time, he came back more terrible than before. Well, perhaps not more terrible. Perhaps more powerful, more physically capable of doing terrible things was the correct term.

Still, as Alucard floated in his own nonexistence, he pondered what he might become after this, what name he might come to bear this time.

It really was a marvelous move by the Major, ingenious and cunning in ways Alucard could not deny. Using his very nature as a vampire, as something that absorbed the souls and memories of all those he drank dry, to cause himself to cease to exist entirely. All they had to do was get him to absorb a massive amount of blood and then place their omnipresent cat-boy in the mix. It truly was a trick worthy of the gods. However...

"Hmm, I wonder if this really counts as a victory for you, Major," Alucard commented to himself with a fanged smirk. "I have to go through the trouble of killing off all these millions of souls to return to existence. So, on one hand, I'll be returning eventually. On the other, my existence as I was previously will be destroyed. I'll be reduced done to a single soul. Hardly your definition of a vampire, Major," Alucard mused with a haunting chuckle. "I suppose it's a matter of perspective. But enough of that...," He said as the blankness of nonexistence became the crimson of blood, his smile turned sadistic.

"Not so vast, Count," An all too familiar voice called, making Alucard's eyes widen.

"Impossible...," The No-Life King whispered, narrowing his eyes as he turned to see him, a Mad Ghost of War, "Major! I thought you would be dead by now," Alucard said in suspicion, the golden eyed Nazi smirking that insufferable smirk of his.

"Rest assured zat I am most deceased, Vampire. Und as for my victory, I shall take it as such," The Major answered, shrugging almost playfully.

"Really? So this is death then?" Alucard asked in interest.

"Nein, nein. I just trespassed into zis place between existences to have a vord vith you," The Major explained.

"Oh? Well, it seems all our talk of Hell was for naught, if someone like you is allowed to roam free," Alucard mused with a smirk.

"Perhaps. Zough, it turns out I may have been more correct zen I vished I vas about God," The Major said with a sigh.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Alucard asked, not quite understanding before his eyes widened in realization, "Oh, so God is insane than?"

"Much in zee same manner you are," The Major acknowledged, sounding both amused and disappointed.

"...What?" Alucard asked, very suspicious now.

"Turns out vampires are, coincidentally, much akin to an imperfect fersion of zee true concept of God's existence," The Major said, waving his hand to a light behind him, "Vould you like to see, Count?"

"...Might I ask what the meaning of this visit and invitation is, Major?" Alucard asked curiously, not taking another step.

"Straight to zee point, eh? Vell, I confess zat yes, zere is a purpose to zis visit. Namely, God is giving you an offer," Major said with a grin.

"...You expect me to believe that God, now of all times, is giving me some offer of redemption?" Alucard asked blankly, perhaps even annoyed.

"Hardly. Nein, vat zee offer entails is merely a chance to speed up your return to your precious frauleins," The Major said with a bit of teasing.

"Speed up?" Alucard asked curiously.

"Ja, it seems zat you killing off all zese zouls vould take fifty years, at zee least," Major elaborated, "If you accept zee offer, it vill only be one year."

Alucard looked shocked at the offer before smirking in amusement, "Then tell me, Major, why is it YOU of all people are sent here with this offer? Why not Anderson, or Walter, or even Abraham?" He asked, his tone curious, and very, very amused.

"Zat is easier shown," Major said, motioning to the light behind him again. "Don't vorry, it's not vat you might imagine," He assured with a chuckle.

Alucard rose an eyebrow but slowly made his way forward. The instant he walked past the Major, he found himself somewhere else. It appeared to be a temple or shrine from the time of the Greeks and Romans. Only, it was floating in mid-air and overhead was what appeared to be the planet Jupiter, "A temple?" He asked in confusion.

"Some call it zee Vorld of C, but vee vould know it as God," The Major answered with a smirk as he stood beside the vampire.

"_That_ is God the Almighty?" Alucard asked in surprise and maybe even skepticism.

"Ja, I had zee same sought when I arrived. It vould turn out zat zis is something called zee Collective Unconsciousness, a vell of all zee souls and memories of zee dead." The Major explained.

"A well of souls and memories...You're right, that does sound like a vampire," Alucard said in amusement.

"Sankfully, we can retain our individuality, unlike a vampire," The Major said with a light shudder.

"So, why am I here, exactly?" Alucard asked with a raised eyebrow. The Major chuckled as he glanced over the edge, prompting Alucard to do that same. In the clouds below, he saw many images. It seemed like earth, only different; namely, he saw giant, humanoid robots.

"Zere are many vorld's, my dear Count. Zis one is much like ours only more advanced and vith some changes. Notably, the Americans lost zeir revolution, but zee British Empire vas forced to leave zeir homeland. Now zey go by Britannia and control both of zee American continents," The Major explained with a small cackle. "Truly, I vould have enjoyed diz vorld. Much less peaceful zen our own has become," The Major said whimsically.

"Well, I can agree but I take it this is important for other reasons?" Alucard asked in amusement.

The Major nodded in confirmation. "Ja, zee particular interest of zis world is because zey have access to zis Vorld of C," The Major pointed out.

"Oh? I take it that's a problem?" Alucard asked, almost knowingly.

"Normally no, but zee Emperor of Britannia seeks to use it to...well, zee only way to describe it is to kill God," The Major said in amusement.

Alucard stared at the madman for a moment before starting to chuckle, growing until he was grabbing his chest and cackling like a madman,_** "HAHAHHAHA! **_Ohh, this is rich! God Himself is asking me of all people to help save Him!? And you're the messenger of this request?!" Alucard asked, cackling a bit more, unable to resist the irony of it all.

"Ja, I have to admit, it is odd, but Killing God doesn't mean vat you might zink," The Major warned, Alucard stopping his laughs, looking interested yet confused, "Vat zis man intends to do is to join zee living and zee dead. In doing so, zee vorld vould become a place of memories. Nozing vould ever change or happen, it vould just be mankind as a collection of ghosts, wailing about our pasts in both delight and horror," The Major explained, the light shining off his glasses and hiding his eyes. "Eventually, the boarders of ourselves vould start to blur."

"Ahh, there it is. Of course that would have gotten you involved, the desire to keep your humanity, your individuality," Alucard said with an understanding gleam in his eyes.

"Ja, I did not go fifty years, denying vampirism, only to be stuck in a situation that amounts to the same thing, or worse," The Major said in annoyance.

"Still, what would God ask of me to do? Destroy the miserable Emperor for Him?" Alucard asked in evil amusement.

"Nein, nein, your involvement vould be much less direct," The Major assured, getting a surprised look that he savored, "God's offer is, essentially, that you may go to zis vorld and vill be granted the ability to pass along your powers and abilities to one person of your choosing. Once you do, you can be sent back to your world after a year has passed zere," The Major explained.

"Oh and why is that? Why would God want my powers to be given to another?" Alucard asked in interest.

"It's not just vat God wants: Its vat I vant," The Major corrected with a smirk, Alucard eyeing him suspiciously, "You see, Alucard, I've already beaten you. I made my point. Now zat I've accomplished zat, you have two options: Either destroy your very power or give it away. Now zat I've von, I don't particularly care vat you do, but I personally vould prefer zat power of yours to be allowed to cause and fester further chaos, further var," The Major explained.

"...Oh, now I see. You want a good show to watch for eternity," Alucard realized with a smirk.

The Major let loose a laugh at that, "Hahaha! Ja, ja, you see right zough me, Count! So, vill you take zee offer?" The Major asked, almost hopefully, with that maniac grin on his face, his eyes shaking in delight.

"You're offering me a chance to return to my master and my fledgling several decades in advance. There really isn't much choice in the matter, even for madmen like us," Alucard said with a smirk.

"Excellent, most excellent!" The Major cheered with a sickly smirk, "Now, I know zis is asking a lot, but try not to kill or drink anyone vill you are zere. Keeping you in vone place vill be hard enough, even for God, vithout you adding more to your gullet," He warned in a mock scolding voice.

"No promises, Major, but I'll do my best. So, where am I going to be starting at, for the record?" Alucard asked curiously, raising an eyebrow when the Major pointed at the vampire's legs. The No-Life King looked down and saw he was starting to vanish.

"You shall be appearing in Japan, near Tokyo. As a quick modern history lesson, the Britannian Empire recently declared war on Japan wiz ze robots you saw, because Japan has most of the fuel for them: a material native to their world, Sakuradite. So, expect much death and destruction vhen you arrive, but again, try not to get too involved beyond choosing someone," The Major explained nonchalantly.

"Throwing me into a new battlefield and telling me not to kill anyone? My, not only is God a madman, he's a tease as well!" Alucard commented with a laugh, his torso halfway vanished now.

"Vell, it's not too surprising. Zis God is a collection of the Human Unconsciousness. And ve both know how infectious madness can be," The Major pointed out with a chuckle.

_**"HAHAHA!**_ Too true, Major, too true." Alucard said in amusement as he vanished completely, "Enjoy the show..."

"Ohhh, I vill, Count, I vill. After all, I have never had ze personal pleasure of vearing witness to zee rise of an Emperor," The Major said with a grin, glancing over the edge again, wondering how long it would take Alucard to find the boy, the one person the Major knew that Alucard would not be able to resist giving his powers too.

**Meanwhile**

Alucard smirked as he returned to the living world, albeit not the one he was from. Still, he savored it as he finally physically felt something again. And what better to first assault his senses than war itself. The hail of bullets, the explosions of bombs, the screams of the victims, the smell of blood of hundreds and thousands, the taste of burning death in the air, and the flames of war illuminating the dark cloud over head, that those very flames gave birth too.

"Such a shame I can't join in," Alucard mused as he took stock of his surroundings. He was in a clearing of some forest-covered hills, overlooking a city...and in the distance was Mount Fuji. "Hmm, never had the pleasure of seeing this country before. Guess that's a bonus on my part," Alucard said whimsically, cackling a bit as he saw the hundreds of airplanes dotting the sky, laying waste to the city and people. "Now, where to begin searching? After all, I can't just give my power to just anyone. I imagine it will be one of the people of this island, ripe with the desire for blood and vengeance," He mused as he began his descent downwards.

Then he stopped, his eyes narrowing as his senses told him to head to his left, towards the east. What was there, he didn't know. But still he followed it, vanishing into a swarm of bats. He traveled for miles in the tree lining, over fleeing citizens that were too scared and panic to notice a swarm of bats in the trees during the daytime. None of them would do, the frightened sheep fleeing from a slaughter. Nor would a measly dog of a soldier be worthy of his power, his legacy.

He smirked as retook human form, appearing near what appeared to be a house or shrine of some kind. He was no expert on the Japanese, so he couldn't be sure. Whatever it was, it was blown to bits, and burning. But whatever he was looking for, it was close. He smelled fresh, living blood nearby. His smirked deepened as he followed the scent, almost guessing where this was going. There would be someone standing just around the corner of the building, crying as they watched their home and family burn away before them, their eyes alight with vengeance to avenge their kin and country. Yes, that was what he expected to await him. He was so close yet so, so wrong.

There was a boy there, of no more than ten years, kneeling over the body of a younger girl. She was bleeding, heavily, and her breathing was faint. She would be dead soon. But it was the boy that stopped the No-Life King in his tracks. He had looked up at the vampire the moment he came around the corner. The boy's tearful eyes were not ensnared with grief or pleading for some miracle to save the girl, nor fear of a stranger in this warzone. No, there was a sorrowful acceptance, knowing nothing could save her now...and in those purple eyes was the very embodiment of hate, of rage, of vengeance. A fire so great and terrible burned in those eyes that Hell itself would sing in joyous envy of them.

Neither the boy nor the girl was Japanese. That fact registered in the back of his vampiric mind. But he didn't care for that. What he cared for, what nearly made the great Dracula flinch in fear, was how so very...like himself the boy seemed. It was almost like looking at the past. From those royal purple eyes to the ebony black hair. It was like a son had just been handed to him, _'Is...is this me? Is this boy, this child, the me of this world?'_ Alucard thought in shock and awe.

"Big...Brother," The girl whispered, fearful and sad. Instantly, the boy's face changed to a softer, kinder face as he brought a hand to her face, trying to physically comfort her until her passing, smiling this sorrowful smile of love. All at once, the hatred, the anger, the vengeance vanished away in the presence of this little, dying angel. The Heavens would have cheered at the sight.

Alucard's shock continued at that. He had seen hundreds of thousands of people who were monsters in all but form. Creatures of lust, hatred, envy, greed, and all the rest. Never, ever, had he seen something like this. This boy had rage, and hate, and vengeance...and he would gladly sweep it aside just for his sister. To care for someone so truly...Alucard could honestly say that, as a human or a vampire, he had never found himself capable of such devotion.

Alucard didn't need to think. He had decided in that moment, in that very instance, that this child would be his legacy, the one to gain his powers. He said not a word as his body morphed into a mass of red eyes, not unlike how it did when he had begun to cease to exist. The boy's eyes went wide as he held his dying sister close to his chest, his glare sharpening again as the hellish tendrils began to circle around him, leaving no exit for him to escape. By the way he gripped the small form of his sister, fleeing never once entered his mind.

Alucard found himself almost unnerved as those amethyst eyes bore into his own his, his proper ones that the boy should have no way of seeing anymore. Still, within the mass, he gave a small, sad smile as his tendrils creeped towards the boy's back. As the limbs of blood and eyes pierced his skin, the boy let out a strangled scream, but continued to glare at what he perceived to be an enemy, refusing to leave his sister's side.

Humans truly are fascinating creatures. And the moment the mass of souls that was Alucard's power touched the blood of that boy, Alucard felt the soul of that boy and the boy felt him. The boy's glare faded away, even as he continued to hiss in light pain, staring impassively at this monster, who would surrender all this power to him. And Alucard stared as well; watching as that single soul somehow survived and remained undrowned in the flood of three million souls pouring into him. _**How? How?**_ Alucard asked himself that a thousand times, wondering how this boy could be filled with enough love for his sister and hatred for the world, neither of the normally opposite emotions harming the other, to retain himself in that flood.

_**What are you? **_That had been the question in Alucard's mind, even as he started to fade from this world, his task fulfilled.

If Lelouch heard the question through their momentary link, he didn't grace him with an answer, even as his eyes turn red and his tears became blood. As the last of that bloody ocean, that river of Styx, filled his body with unholy power, he looked down upon his frail, fading sister...

The last thing Alucard saw of that boy was his fanged teeth inches from that angel's throat...

**Meanwhile**

"Did you enjoy yourself, Count?" The Major asked with a smirk, turning to face the vampire that had just reappeared.

The former No-Life King didn't turn to face his old nemesis. Instead, he kept his gaze skyward, towards the planet that was God, with his hair obscuring his eyes and his lips in a frown, "...Major, who was that boy?" Alucard asked curiously.

"Zat vas Lelouch vi Britannia, a former Prince of Britannia. Directly after zee death of zeir mozer, obvious at zee hands of zeir own countrymen for her non-noble blood, he and his sister vere discarded by zeir own fazer, seeing them as not but pawns and declared Lelouch a corpse. Zat boy, Count, will gladly burn down zee vorld. And yet, zat one little fraulein meant more to him zen all zat," The Major mused with a smirk.

"...How can one boy even hope to make a difference?" Alucard said in false dismissive.

"Zath one boy intended to destroy zee vorld and create it anew wizout your power, or anyone's power for zat matter," The Major corrected, "He has zat stench of Destiny about him. Don't you agree, Count?" He asked playfully.

"...I see. So was there really any point in giving him my accursed power?" Alucard asked evenly

"Ve shall see. Vell, "I" shall see vell you head off," The Major said dismissively, "Oh, and before you go, zere is one little piece of irony you should be avare of," The Major said with a chuckle.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Alucard asked tonelessly.

"Zee calendar of zat vorld isn't zee same as our own. In fact, it is several decades off from our own," The Major pointed out.

"What's your point?" Alucard asked begrudgingly interested.

"Lelouch's birth, in our vorld, vould fall upon the end of the year 1945 AD," The Major informed, smirking as Alucard stiffened, his frown slowly morphing into a smile.

"Hehe..._heehehe_...**hahahahaha**..._**HHAHAHAHAHA!" **_Alucard's demonic, thunderous laugh echoed throughout all of the World of C.

"Good to see you in good spirits again, Alucard," The Major said with a chuckle.

"Again, enjoy the show, Major. I wish I could stick around to watch it, but I shouldn't keep my master waiting more than I have to," Alucard said, needlessly walking forward as he began to dissolve from this world to head back to his own.

"Too bad, ve could have made great commentary together," The Major joked to himself as he returned to watch the spectacle, but first looked upward; "I hope you all are ready! Ze show has begun, meine Damen und Herren, and I vouldn't vant any of you to miss a moment of it!" He called up to the individuals of the collective unconsciousness, before looking back down, "Now, Lelouch vi Britannia...show me a Var, a Hell vorthy of _an Emperor!"_ The Major called out in delight.

**Meanwhile**

The plan was simple; Attack Tokyo, the capital of Japan from three sides, two by land and one by sea, and cut off the serpents head early in the fighting. First they would take the Chiba Peninsula to the east of the city, its long sandy beaches allowing the perfect place for the landing forces to unload and sweep across the rice farming fields with ease. After that, the battleships would form a blockade to wipe out the naval forces in the Uraga Channel and Tokyo Bay, and prevent reinforcement from coming in by sea.

The Miura Peninsula could potentially be tricky, if the enemy ships in the Bay managed to hold out long enough for the Japanese to form a proper beach defense. Getting to it meant going around the Chiba Peninsula and crossing the Uraga Channel, but a landing party was at great risk of being sunken by enemy ships if the Britannian destroyers weren't able to secure the Channel.

A forward landing force that numbered over a thousand men and had five Knightmares in their company, on the off chance the enemy had tanks in the region, had been sent to the Chiba Peninsula. Their mission had been to secure the beach for the main landing fleet and keep the Japanese forces from forming a defense. The Japanese army was trying to counter attacks all over their island country with little success, especially with the Knightmares making short work of their tanks.

The main landing fleet, spearheaded by the _HMS Tintagel_, would soon have Chiba in its sight. The captain had received no word from the landing party since half an hour previous, when they had reported that it was clear to land and that they had met surprisingly little resistance so far. In truth, the army would have landed already, but a rouge storm had started blowing in, the winds and waves slowing them down just a bit. But with no message from their landed men, there was no sign of any trouble. Still, it was odd that the destroyers weren't reporting in...

The captain of the _Tintagel _would latter make this statement:

_"It was like we were sailing to the shores of Hell itself. The skies were black with storm clouds and smoke from the bombs our boys in the air had dropped early that day. We didn't think anything of that though, not at the time. Smoke and clouds, we were used to that. Then, as we finally got sight of the Chiba Peninsula, we saw it. Blood. The entire water of the coast was filled and mixed with blood, for miles in either direction. But that was just the welcoming mat._

_On the shores we were meant to land on, we saw what looked like a forest that stretched as far as we could see. But there wasn't supposed to be one there, only clear beaches of flat sand. I was the first on the ship to realize what they were, and I dropped my binoculars as I covered the command bridge with my vomit. They were pikes. Long, black, metal poles with pointed ends, all buried deep enough into the sand to not fall over. Impaled on each pole was a man, a soldier. Some it was through the stomach, others the heart...a few were impales through their groins or even through the ass, the other end coming out their mouths._

_As we approached the shore, I could hear the soldiers on the deck of the _Tintagel_, men I knew to be brave and ready to die for Britannia...I heard them screaming on the decks, begging to turn back, begging to leave this nightmarish place. I am not ashamed to admit...that I gave the order to halt the advance. I made as many official excuses as I needed afterwards, but the truth is I was scared! We __**all **__were! The idea that those...those _**savages **_would do something this barbaric, this inhumane to my countrymen filled me with rage but also horror...for me and my men._

_The official reason I gave at the time was that the pikes could make landing difficult and hazardous. We had scouts check north and south for a better landing spot. We eventually headed south towards the tip of the peninsula and hoped not to be attacked by enemy warships, but the north bound scouting party brought back two photos, one from the mouth of the Tone River and another from the Inubosaki Lighthouse just south of that. They had no way of describing it in words and I hardly have the mind to myself._

_At the mouth of the river, the pikes were pointed diagonally on banks of either side of the rivers, every man impaled facing the center of the river. It was like a cruel, twisted mockery of a salute, a welcoming to tread down that river, to Hell and Death. At the mouth, the very front of the river, were four Knightmares, two on both sides. They too were impaled...or harpooned. How those pikes could ever have pierced a Knightmare like that, I don't know. They had a pike through each hand and each foot, almost like some old form of crucifying. Their hands were out wide, as if in welcome, and through their cockpits was another pike that pierced the pilots and kept the Knightmare from falling backwards or forward._

_The second picture...At the Inubosaki Lighthouse, there were spikes all around the shore, pointed outwards to keep anyone from landing near it. A Knightmare was impaled into it...and at the end of the pike, the pilot hung. She...yes, she, had her arms and legs cut off, and the wounds burned to keep her from bleeding to death. She hung by her neck at the end of the pole, dangling in the wind. The noose, believe it or not, was made from a Britannian Flag. Above her, on the Lighthouse, was a message in blood: "For Emperor Charles Zi Britannia!"_

_You know what the worse part was at the time?...The worst part was that she was still alive when the men found her. They didn't realize that until after they took the picture, when they got closer and saw it wasn't just the wind making her flail about. She was so light that without her legs and arms, she lacked the weight for the hanging to kill her quickly. But the men never got to her. The pikes were fixed so firmly into the ground that the men couldn't get on ground without damaging their speed raft. When they finally got up there, it was already too late. I'm honestly not sure if she would have wanted to be saved though..._

_What? Why did I say 'worst part at the time'? Because...the autopsies, weeks later, revealed that every one of those soldiers was alive when they went up on those poles, that all of them died hanging up there...some died just as we got there, some might have lived if we had actually landed. And that girl? We found out later that her limbs had been severed bit by bit...the legs and arms we found burning on top of the lighthouse, but the toes and fingers were missing. We eventually found the missing digits in the stomachs of several soldiers. She, apparently, was the first to suffer but the last to die. To this day, I'm ashamed to say I don't know that girl's...that young soldier's name. Her face still haunts me sometimes._

_At the time, I blamed the Japanese...the Elevens, I mean. And as much as I dislike them as much as the next Britannia soldier, I'm skeptical they did this. This was a lone incident, never reported again anywhere during the war. I say this because after the autopsies came in, I tried to find the madman that did this, to discover who had been behind this. I didn't care who killed him, I just wanted to tell the families of those Brave souls who butchered them all...And becuase I wanted to know what kind of person could make and plan such a inhumane display like that, what person could plot such cruelty. But there was never another sign of anything like this. Sure, a few brutal killings with bodies left on display, but nothing like this. Never like this._

_They have a name for him, whoever or whatever he was, the Elevens: __**Chi Tone no Kawa no Akuma**__, meaning River Demon of the Blood-Tone. We didn't know their language very well back then, so we thought it was an actual name for a while, so we started calling him _**Chitone Kawakuma.**_ Unfortunately, it stuck. The mere mention of that name inspires a savage hope in our enemies and terror in us. If not for that one incident, that Bloody Tone, I think the war would have been over in a lot less than three months. That day shook the morale of the entire army._

_Most Britannian Officers think that the person or persons responsible for that are long dead, that they were just savages that managed to surprise a 'small' and 'inexperienced' force and tried to use terror tactics to make us turn back. I don't think so. I think...whatever did that...it's still over there, on that wretched island. Waiting and watching us patiently, for another day to show itself and its handiwork again...Personally, I think the next time this happens, it won't be a one-time thing..."_

As the sun set on the day long remembered as the Bloody Tone, deep in the forests outside of Tokyo, one would have found a small Britannian body lying on the ground, surrounded by a large pool of blood, and behind him, was a path of blood leading back to the river. As he laid there, his eyes gleaming with red, his smile was like that of a serene devil. He panted lightly as he turned to lay on his back, making a small plop in the blood. He starred up at the smoked covered sky with that same smile, "One day...we'll kill him...Nunnally," He whispered lovingly.

**End of Chapter**

If I could use a 'blood-like' fond to write the title, Meanwhiles, and End of Chapter notices, I would. Anyway, there is your first look at the rise of the No-Life Emperor. Most of it is just a talk between the Major and Alucard, which I actually enjoyed. Those two having a semi-friendly chat in the afterlife seems strangely believable. Hope you all enjoyed the Major's accent and the overall insanity of those two conversing.

And Seriously- Hellsing Vampires are a collection of souls of the people they drink dry. The CG 'God' known as the World of C is the collective unconsciouness of the Dead. Am I the only one that things those are strangely similar, just one being on a much more massive scale?

Anyway, that aside, yes, Alucard gave his powers to Lelouch. I would also like to thank **wolfblood123**. He had a near identical challenge, but had in the part about Nunnally dieing. I'm not saying she IS dead, just that her being on the brink of dying came from his challenge. I'll give credit where its due. However, the whole part of him being offered a chance to give away his powers instead of destroyng them was my idea- Note, Lelouch is NOT Omnipresent. Alucard retained that, it was the entire point of this.

So, yes, Lelouch here is evil and sadistic, very similar to Alucard but very different in many ways. Alucard freely admits that as similar as they seem, he was incapable of feeling that much devotion to anyone. However, Lelouch has picked up a few of Alucard's habits, impaling being one of them. You can expect him to be pure fucking evil through this, with a strangely dark-noble side at times to his allies/underlings and his eventual brides.

And yes, Lelouch unleashed unholy hell, quite literally, and brutally killed a thousand men and dismembered a female knghtmare pilot...considering what Alucard did to Rip van Winkle, she might have gotten off lucky, depending on how you looked at it. To be honest, it took me a while to deside where I was going to have that ending scene at. It was either there at the Chiba Peninsula, the Miura Peninsula, or Tokyo itself. I ultimately deicded on Chiba, with the help of my beta.

I hope you all enjoyed this, despite(or for) the gore. As for Nunnally, I'm still tossing it back and forth if she's a vampire now or was too far gone and was than absorbed by Lelouch. I kind of like both. I'll have decided by next chapter, probably.

Also, out of cutiousity: Does Chitone Kawakuma sound like a good nickname or not? I kind of made that out of the blue. Not saying it'll replace Zero or anything. Not even completely sure if he'll become Zero to be honest.

And don't worry, I plan on Lelouch having a few challenges to his Dracula. And just wait until CC meets him.

R&amp;R!

PS We all know Lelouch was born to be a vaampire! And yes, I think he looks a good deal like Alucard when he was Vlad the Impaler.


End file.
